1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle accessories and more particularly to the field of an OEM replacement vehicle headrest with a built-in LCD display.
2. Background Information
Currently, there is no Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) headrest restraint incorporating a rearward facing video monitor manufactured specifically for vehicles. Typically, headrests with a rearward facing video monitor are specially modified to incorporate it. They do not include a rearward facing remote-controlled video monitor with a monitor safety cover and concealed video input and power supply cable.
The automobile has replaced the dining room as the family gathering place. Parents are often shuttling children from one event or function to another, such as, baseball and ballet practice. Families are purchasing larger vehicles to accommodate the family's needs. This has resulted in a dramatic rise in the number of four door vehicles sold in the United States. Sport-utility-vehicle (SUV) sales account for almost half of the new automobiles sold in this, country. Passengers are spending an increasing amount of time in their automobiles.
The demands of modern society have made two income families the norm rather than the exception. One or both parents may be commuting to work on a regular basis. The search for affordable housing has forced many people to live great distances from their place of employment resulting in long commutes. These two factors, along with many others, force commuters to spend ever-increasing amounts of time driving to and from work. Many commuters have discovered that car-pooling to share the driving responsibilities and expenses and to take advantage of the time saving features of the car pool lanes reduces the chore associated with driving to work. As society becomes more urbanized, the time spent commuting by automobile continues to increase. Passengers are spending an increasing amount of time in their automobiles.
The time spent commuting passes more quickly for the passengers when they are engaged. Increasingly, vehicles have become equipped with audio and video equipment intended to keep the passengers entertained while commuting. The passengers can now interact with the Internet, work on a computer, play video games or watch video entertainment. Manufacturers have equipped passenger vehicles, for several years, with video entertainment systems. Large vehicles, such as vans or SUV's often have video monitors hanging from the ceiling, mounted in the dashboard, center armrest or mounted in the back of a headrest or seat.
Typically, a craftsman modifies the backside of an original equipment headrest to receive a video monitor. This is a very expensive procedure and results in a permanent change to the headrest. The modification may also seriously degrade the safety features of the headrest.
The uncovered monitor is very attractive to thieves. It is easily visible from outside the vehicle.
The uncovered monitor has a very hard surface. This makes the back of the headrest a safety hazard for those seated behind it.
A monitor cover would also provide a degree of parental viewing control over the headrest monitor. Covering the monitor would prevent rear seat viewing.
Currently, there is no way for the front seat passengers to control the operation of the headrest monitors directly. No remote control is available. A remote control would permit command of the use of the headrest monitor. This would allow parental control.
These monitors have the video input and power supply cable run outside of the headrest support pillar. This lends an unfinished look to the assembly. It also leaves the cable vulnerable to damage from vehicle occupants.
What is needed is a reasonably priced, OEM headrest restraint made specifically for the vehicle maintaining the safety requirements of the headrest while incorporating a rearward facing, remote-controlled, video monitor with a monitor safety cover and concealed video input and power supply cable.